


Can't Avoid A Helping Hand

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Very brief), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance knew that trying to balance six textbooks, all differing sizes and weights, and two cups of coffee was not a good idea and yet - yet, here he was, doing just that. At least he isn’t running. For now.--Anonymous said:Prompt: here let me help you (possibly college au?)





	Can't Avoid A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> one from the 10 word prompts i did a long ass time ago
> 
> i'm moving everything over from tumblr
> 
> [originally posted march 26th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/172297074064/prompt-here-let-me-help-you-possibly-college)  
> (it's obvious from a superbowl reference, lmao)
> 
> (man i write lance like stiles so much sometimes)

Lance knew that trying to balance six textbooks, all differing sizes and weights, and two cups of coffee was not a good idea and yet - yet, here he was, doing just that. At least he isn’t running. For now. 

 

He twists around the stack in his arms to get a glance at the library clock. He balks at the time - god he’s only got ten minutes - so if he isn’t quick and careful, he  _will_  be running. Even he knew that that was probably a step too close to death. 

 

(Not that college wasn’t already romanticizing that thought, but he still had a few things that he wanted enough to pull through the stress of it all. For example, the Superbowl made a huge deal out of Mnt Dew Ice and none of his nearby grocery stores ever had it in stock, so he hasn’t gotten to try it yet even though everyone says it tastes like Sprite ( _it better fucking not_ ) and – okay so it’s not the most inspiring reason, but it’s a goal he can hope to achieve and therefore keeps him running.)

 

Anyway, he just needs to focus now, and he’ll make it on time, a new and revolutionary thing if he can accomplish it and he’ll be good. That’ll be perfect. Now, focus, focus, focus –

 

“Here,” says a voice from behind him, from someone who sounds familiar, and Lance tries not to drop anything when he slowly turns to see who it is. “Let me help you with that.”

 

When he finally figures out a way to spin around with the awkwardly distributed weight in his arms, and look around the stack to see who’s making their way over to him, his whole body stops and freezes. Which means that his arms do too.

 

…Which means that they cave under the weight and everything goes tumbling to the floor with several very loud  _thuds_. 

 

Because, holy shit, that’s Shiro.  _Shiro_ , who he’s had a crush on since at least sophomore (probably earlier, actually) year of  _high school_. The guy who, when Lance realized that he’d be going to the same college as, he might have have hyperventilated into a bag over. 

 

(In Lance’s defense, he was already excited about getting into college before his brain so helpfully pointed out who was already going there, and kind of took over freaking out for him.)

 

The same guy who Lance has been both staring at constantly and avoiding, just for possible moments like  _this_. 

 

Shiro freezes too, but that’s probably more because of the book dropping and the fact that now there is a leaking puddle of coffee soaking into the carpet about two inches from the tip of his right foot. He, however, comes back to reality much sooner, and his shock and befuddlement fades into easy amusement. He sidesteps the dripping mess and instead bends over to pick up the books that haven’t been hit with a chuckle of, “I’ll help with this, then.”

 

 _Oh no_ , he thinks, already wishing for a paper bag. This is  _exactly_  what he was trying to stay away from. 

 

(Shiro’s got a growing smile on his face and Lance’s heartrate kicks into overdrive at the sight of it.  _Oh_ ** _no_.**)


End file.
